


Kidnapcation (Beware of the Local Wildlife)

by Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Villains, Bondage, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge, Dom Steve Rogers, Domestic, Dubious Consent, Getting Together, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Tony Stark, S02E09 The Dark Avengers, Savage Land (Marvel), Sex Pollen, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Tony Stark, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/pseuds/Sadisticsparkle
Summary: The rhythmic throbbing at the back of his head pounded on his brain and pushed away any other thought thanit hurt. It reallyreallyhurt. He curled in on himself, hugging his knees and willing himself to focus on anything else. Where was he? Damp. The soil was damp and cool and the pain subsided enough for logic to assert itself on Tony’s brain. He breathed in the humid air and opened his eyes. No light and… mud, he was laying on mud. Damp. Dark.UndergroundHe was underground and he didn’t remember how he had gotten there.Being kidnapped is not, sadly, an uncommon event in Tony's life. But this time... maybe he had watched too many Disney movies as a kid, but between his kidnapper's puppy eyes, his scary competence and his very good hugs, Tony is in grave danger of Stockholming himself.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 182
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020





	Kidnapcation (Beware of the Local Wildlife)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Do Know You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349420) by [marumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/pseuds/marumo). 



> This fic is part of Team United and is based on [Marumo's art](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/pseuds/marumo): [I Do Know You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349420). I was super happy to be working with you and your art is so very beautiful. :D Nixie also wrote a fic based on the art, [We Are The Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352528).
> 
> I had a lot of help to get this done, so I want to thank [Lau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis) and [Fu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux), like always, for being there and betaing; [Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart) for cheerreading and COMING UP WITH A TITLE; and finally to [evespring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveSpring) and [Narutaisho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutaisho) for coming to my aid when I was hating this and betaing this. You were all great and without your encouragement I'd still be having a nervous crisis.
> 
> This fic is CNTW and you can find more detailed notes at the end.

The rhythmic throbbing at the back of his head pounded on his brain and pushed away any other thought than _it hurt_. It really _really_ hurt. He curled in on himself, hugging his knees and willing himself to focus on anything else. Where was he? Damp. The soil was damp and cool and the pain subsided enough for logic to assert itself on Tony’s brain. He breathed in the humid air and opened his eyes. No light and… mud, he was laying on mud. Damp. Dark. _Underground_ He was underground and he didn’t remember how he had gotten there.

He scanned down his body. There were nausea and sluggishness, caused by either the blow to the head or maybe drugs. But no broken bones, no burns, and from what he could tell, no bleeding. That was something, at least. He pressed down on the floor with his hands and managed to sit up. The world around him twirled — he’d add dizziness to the mental list of symptoms then. He laid against the wall. Harsh. Sharp, so sharp he scraped his back against it. Rocks. Rock walls, mud, no natural light. He was in a cave and now that his eyes were getting used to the dark, he realized he wasn’t alone.

Whoever had taken him was taking advantage of the darkness — all he could see was an imposing tall figure hiding in the shadows. The wide silhouette was familiar, but he couldn’t place it. He’d bet it was an enemy, he had enough enemies he forgot the details about each of them, except it didn’t feel like that. There was no flight or fight response, no instinctive aiming his hand at them. Instead, an electrifying feeling went from his head to his toes, the type of feeling you got when you met your crush at a party you weren’t invited to.

The figure stepped closer and Tony gasped. A dark suit with red and white dark stripes. It was unmistakable, even if he had only seen it on sketches and blurry pictures. The man in front of him was the Captain, a man so feared by the underworld nobody

would even say what crimes he had committed.

Jumbled images rushed to his mind. The afternoon sun warming his office. The Captain’s breathing very close to his face. A hand in the small of his back. Strong, solid muscles against his chest. A tight grip on his wrist. He glanced at it — there were purple bruises, in the shape of five fingers.

But this wasn’t his office. It was a moss-covered cave and he didn’t like it one bit. It smelled like a garden’s center and he could hear birds singing outside, for God’s sake. The last time he had heard birds it had been at the San Diego Zoo and he had been ten years old.

He stood up, leaning his weight on the rocky wall. His legs were wobbling, but he thought he did a passable job of looking menacing. Would have done a better job with the armor, but it wasn’t there.

“The Captain. It’s always an honor to meet an urban legend.”

“You’ve forgotten already, Mr. Stark? I’m sorry. I thought I hadn’t hit you quite that hard.”

The man — chiseled jaw, steely blue eyes, wide back and what looked like All-American dimples — looked sincere in his apology. That was weird. Most villains didn’t apologize after kidnapping you. Tony had been kidnapped enough times to be sure of it.

“Where are we?”

“I cannot tell you that. It’s better if you don’t know.”

“That’s bullshit. You’re not telling me because you know that I’d escape if I had more information.”

“Yes,” the Captain said, sounding properly admiring. It was good to know his reputation had reached even a man as mysterious as the Captain. “You’re a very resourceful man, but it’s better if you remain here.”

“Why?”

The Captain smiled. It was bright and warm like apple pie and baseball and serial killers. The smile stirred something in the fog of his mind and the puzzle got more pieces. Yes, the Captain had been waiting for him in Tony’s own office chair and despite all Tony’s security measures. _I have long wanted to meet you, Mr. Stark._ , he had said and then he had strode across the room, to caress Tony’s face. He shivered when he remembered that touch and how he had wanted to bat the man’s hand away and to lean into it all at the same time. It had unsettled him as much as it had comforted him. Maybe he needed to go out on dates more often.

“I had to protect you.”

“I have a bodyguard. I don’t need you.”

The Captain snorted. “Your useless excuse of a bodyguard won’t be able to get to you here.”

“Hey. Iron Man’s not useless. He’s smart, skillful, strong…”

“And wasn’t there to protect you. _I_ was.”

A flash in his mind and he finally understood what had happened. The Captain had fought Hyperion in his parking lot because the Squadron Supreme’s heavyweight had wanted to punch a confession out of Tony. That had been new — they were getting desperate for an admission that Iron Man and Tony Stark were one and the same, then. Well, the situation was a bit more nuanced than that.

“He was on a mission. Doing something I needed to have done.”

“One of those industrial espionage operations you like so much? Is that the origin of your fortune — stolen tech?”

He crossed his arms over his chest. “No. Everything I use, I invented myself. He’s out searching for… well, it’s irrelevant and too complicated for people like you.”

“Is he searching for more materials for your secret underground lair?”

He had heard the Captain was good and that his intelligence network was vast, but this was something else. If there was a leak, Tony needed to fire some people. Or set them on fire, whatever worked best.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The Captain held his gaze, but didn’t push the matter further. “Anyway, I don’t need protection, and trapping me in a cave looks more like a kidnapping.”

The Captain… well, the Captain pouted, but he quickly hid it. “I wouldn’t ever kidnap you.”

“I’m so glad we agree. Can you take me home now, then?”

“I can’t let you go back there. You could get hurt.”

“I’m already hurt! I could have a concussion!”

“That was necessary. You wouldn’t have come with me otherwise.”

“I won’t let you trap me here.”

“We’ll see,” the Captain said and left the cave.

Good, Tony could start rescuing himself immediately then, but it was futile. There weren’t any other entrances and no matter how much Tony looked into each nook and cranny, he couldn’t find any flying motorbikes or anything helpful like that. The cave was small and snug and all he could find were two sleeping bags — thankfully, he wasn’t going to sleep with the Captain —, two blankets, a first aid kit and a few plastic crates with bottled water and quality food like beef jerky, instant coffee, and crackers. All he had on him was a very expensive suit that was by no means fit for his circumstances.

In conclusion, nothing that could help him devise a daring escape.

Which meant his only way out was getting past the Captain the old fashioned way. And in order to do that, he had to know the terrain, so he went into the dark hallway the Captain had disappeared into. After a few twists and more than one tight spot, he emerged into the sunlight, muddied and scraped but well. Mid-afternoon, by the looks of it. How long had he been knocked out? … and what had the Captain done with him during that time? No. The Captain… he didn’t seem like the type.

He turned around to look at the cave — the entrance to the cave was indistinguishable from the cliff wall it was in unless you knew what you were looking for. Which meant this wasn’t the first time the Captain had been to wherever they were. Tony was standing in a very small clearing, surrounded by a dense and dark jungle and demarcated by a small, ringing stream. The Captain was sitting next to a roaring fire, busy skinning something small and furry, with his shield laying next to him. Okay, so the Captain had caught dinner and that meant he was good at killing small furry creatures, like Tony himself.

“Oh, you’re out,” the Captain said, with a smile. “Lunch will be ready soon.”

Tony looked around him. Tall trees. Vines. Colorful flowers. A pterodactyl flying above their heads and the faraway sounds of a prehistoric menagerie. There was only one possible answer to where he was.

“You brought me to the _Savage Land_. To keep me safe. In the Savage Land. With all of the dinosaurs and none of the technology.”

But he knew something now, at least. The Captain couldn’t have arrived at the Savage Land on foot, so there had to be a vehicle around, probably a plane. And if Tony got to it, he would rescue himself with or without the armor.

“I can fight off any dinosaur,” the Captain said and Tony knew better than to doubt him.

Tony sat on a trunk near the man. He had to know his enemy and find a weakness, something he could use as leverage. The man was strong — the bruises on his wrist were proof enough — and had a lot of information he was not supposed to have. He was interested in Tony or in Iron Man. He had kept his cowl on, so his identity was a secret. He cut the meat with expert hands, with no doubt and no trembling. He was used to carnage then. But he turned out to also be a good cook because when Tony tasted the stew the Captain had made, it tasted like home, even if its main ingredient was a Savage Land creature. What an interesting mass of contradictions he was stuck with, even if he was also a menace.

Across the fire, the man was studying him back, still smiling.

“You should go rest. You need to get stronger. I’ll wake you up for dinner.”

“I’ll sleep when I want to.”

“I’m sure you have a very healthy sleeping cycle but I make the rules here.”

Tony rolled his eyes but didn’t put any resistance when the Captain took Tony in his arms and walked inside the cave. On the one hand, he had to earn the man’s trust or he’d have no chance of escape. On the other hand, he didn’t fancy a walk. The cave was as cold as it had before, so the moment they entered, Tony shivered.

“Sorry. I can’t make a fire, but I’ve got some blankets.”

With more control and delicacy than he would have expected from a man his size, the Captain lowered Tony onto one of the sleeping bags.

“Wait here. It’s better than sleeping on the floor.”

Tony didn’t make any comment — he wasn’t going to argue with the madman. Without the warm comfortable protection of the Captain’s arms, the cold crawled into his bones and wormed its way inside him, but he didn’t care. He stayed put and focused on figuring out his options. Under no circumstances he would spend the night with the Captain. Outside, the birds were still singing and Tony knew he had to leave now or never — soon enough, there wouldn’t be enough light and he wouldn’t be able to trek through the forest.

The Captain was giving his back to him, hunched over one of the crates. Tony stood up and tried to rush past him, but the Captain lunged at him and trapped him under his heavy, muscled body. Tony squirmed in his grasp. The situation was too unequal for honorable combat, so, remembering a childhood spent in boarding schools, Tony kneed him in the groin. The split second it took the Captain to recover was enough for Tony to grab the shield and use it to bash the Captain on the head. Without making a sound, he collapsed on top of Tony. The thud had been very loud — had Tony… was the man dead?

“Please…” Tony whispered, putting two fingers on the man’s pulse point. A steady heartbeat. Good. He could… He _had_ to leave, because time was running out and this was a kidnapping, not a vacation. With some effort, he rolled the man’s unconscious body away from him and pushed down the guilt. The Captain had kidnapped him. He deserved payback. So he didn’t look at him while he searched the crates for food and bottled water and he didn’t look at him when he stole one of the blankets either.

Outside, the light was still sifting through the trees, and he could see the Captain’s tracks on the ground. Or at least he hoped they were the Captain’s.

He kept up a good pace, spurred on by the image of an angered Captain, but as the jungle grew thicker he began to wonder if he had made a really big mistake. See, this was the reason Tony had never been a Boy Scout — he hated nature. He was devoted to the comfortable perks of modern living and was utterly convinced that humanity’s history was a long, grueling march away from the forest and the mud and the mosquitoes. He didn’t trust the jungle. No matter how much sunshine there still was, he knew it remained dangerous and treacherous. Especially if you were wearing Oxford loafers that were not meant at all for muddy terrain. The green, bubbling swamp he was bordering did not help that impression. He needed to stay away from it. If he fell into it, he was going to get radioactive malaria.

Was he lost? Was he going to starve in the jungle, forgotten by everybody? Would beasts tear his flesh or would dinosaurs pick at his bones? He was so lost in his thoughts that he was surprised by something wet and slimy creeping up his ankle. Without looking down — he didn’t want to see what kind of twisty worm lived in the Savage Land -- Tony shook his foot. It wasn’t enough, because whatever it was tightened around his ankle and threw him down to the ground. He reached for the twisty roots of a nearby tree but the force dragging him was so strong the roots broke in his hands. The wet ground squelched as the monster drew him closer to the swamp. He tried to kick whatever it was, but he couldn’t reach anything with his free leg.

And then he crashed into the cold water (so much colder than he had thought) and his clothes clung to his body. Damn it. What a waste of an expensive suit tailored to perfection. He flailed his arms around, trying to keep afloat, but the relentless dragging pulled him underwater. Water that tasted like mostly dead things flooded his nostrils and his mouth. No. This wasn’t going to be how he died. With all the energy he had left, he raised his head out of the water and drew in one big breath. He opened his eyes and… he was so far away from dry land and the sun was setting down. He could only see the trees high and when he least expected it, something purple darted out of the water and grabbed his free leg. He kicked with both his legs but nothing helped — he was being dragged closer and closer to whatever was below the water.

And to add insult to injury, the first tendril was creeping up inside his pants. He shivered when the cold creature’s limb touched the inside of his thigh. Why didn’t he have his armor with him? He could’ve just blasted the thing with his repulsors. Another tendril — thicker, this one, with small suckers that scratched his skin — twisted one of his hands behind his back. He grabbed it with his other hand, but it was too slippery to get a proper grip on it. The tentacle split into two, shedding a mucous substance all over his hand. He let it go, disgusted, and the brand new one twisted around his free hand. No matter what he did, all he managed to do was further provoke whatever creature had caught him and the more he struggled, the more the tentacles tightened around him. But he had no choice. If he had to go down, he would go down fighting.

Yet another tentacle crawled inside his shirt. His stomach twisted as it kept moving towards his chest and leaving a moist, gooey trail behind it. When it reached his nipples and began… suckling, Tony bit back something that could’ve been a moan or a sob. He wouldn’t… he wouldn’t give in to whatever the creature wanted and he was beginning to think it was something worse than eating him. He heard his shirt being torn and felt even colder now. He looked down and saw a swarm of tentacles wrapped around his chest, leaving suckling marks, playing with his nipples. A thick, oozing tentacle caressed his dick over his pants.

“Oh, God, no, stop it!”

He tried to kick it, but the creature — now he could see blinking eyes under the water, a myriad of them — spread his legs instead. A big, throbbing tentacle ripped his pants and then wrapped around his waist. Below the surface, something cold was spreading his cheeks. He stopped thinking. Maybe he was screaming or maybe he was sobbing. Maybe he was shaking. The creature pushed a viscous tentacle into his mouth, but he bit down on it and his mouth filled with a bitter goo. The creature thrashed inside the water. Ha. At least he had hurt it a little. Its tendrils surrounded his neck and then began to tighten around it, like a noose. Enough to make him gasp for air, but not enough for him to stop fighting. He never would. It wasn’t in his nature.

He could feel the creature probe his asshole, not quite penetrating him yet. This wasn’t… this wasn’t how he had pictured his week going. His eyes began to close and his movements grew weaker. No. He couldn’t… He was Tony Stark and he wouldn’t let it win. Not until… not until the Captain came. He knew he would. On the edge of consciousness, he heard something cut through the air and then a wet crunch.

The creature shrieked and all its tentacles twitched and spasmed, twisting Tony’s body in angles he hadn’t thought possible. Pain went through each of his nerves, but then its tendrils loosened its grip on Tony, and air filled Tony’s lungs. Tony opened his mouth, welcomed the air, welcomed the way blood rushed to his brain and to his limbs. This was his chance. He slipped one hand from the monster’s slack grip and began tearing off the tentacles from his neck.

The mass of eyes beneath the surface raised from the dark water. Tony gagged — the creature was a swirling, lumbering mass of tentacles in every unnatural shade, covered in eyes where eyes really, really shouldn’t be. It lunged towards the shore, dragging Tony with it. The black blur running towards the creature was... Tony didn’t have any doubts. That was the Captain, arriving like the damn cavalry just when Tony needed him most. The creature tried to catch him, but the Captain was too graceful for that. He avoided each of the tentacles, jumping away every time the monster got too close. And every time he jumped, he threw the shield at the creature’s center with deadly accuracy.

When the grip loosened enough, Tony shook himself free, but his body was too weak to stand up. He fell into the water and shivered. He was naked and cold and everything around him reeked. But he couldn’t let it stop him, so he began waddling towards the shore despite the pain and the exhaustion.

The creature shrieked when it noticed Tony climbing onto dry land. It turned around to catch him and all its tentacles darted towards Tony at once, but the Captain jumped in its way. With one big swing, he cut its tentacles with the shield. The water went black with blood. Thank God he had gotten out before that. He didn’t think it would have made the swamp any more sanitary. The Captain came out of the water and, without a word, grabbed Tony into his arms.

“Put me down!”

The Captain grunted. There was blood all over his suit — the monster? Something akin to guilt hit Tony in the chest. That hadn’t been the monster — that had been him.

Despite the blood, despite the battle, despite Tony’s dead weight, the Captain sprinted the entire trek back to the cave. Tony tried to grab onto the man and steady himself, but it was impossible — he bounced with each jump and each stride. To distract himself from each jab of pain, Tony tried to calculate the Captain’s speed in his mind. He had an estimate that was probably wrong because it was impossible. Nobody could be that fast, with all the weight he was carrying. And if he was right, then the Captain wasn’t… he wasn’t normal and Tony was in deep trouble.

The sprinting didn’t stop until they reached the entrance to the cave, but he didn’t put Tony down until they were inside of it. Then, he dropped Tony on top of his sleeping bag. Tony groaned — the ground was hard — and curled his fingers around the fabric. All he had done and it had been for nothing. He was right back where he had started. The Captain took a step back and looked at him with such an amazingly effective judgmental face that Tony felt ashamed of having tried to run away from a kidnapper.

“Your shirt’s ruined,” the Captain said, wheezing.

“So’s your face.”

“I wonder whose fault it is?”

“Well, you deserved it,” Tony said and shivered. The fire was almost out — and the damn cave was cold —. The Captain walked towards him and Tony looked away, even when he felt the blanket over his shoulders. He wasn’t going to thank the Captain, so instead he wrapped the blanket around himself and brought his knees to his chest. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw the Captain leaning against the wall of the cave, looking wobbly and dripping bloody water onto the ground.

“Sit down,” Tony sighed. “You need food. I’ll take care of it.”

“No. You’re… the water was cold, I’ll handle it,” the Captain said, shaking his head.

“Maybe it was, but your head is still bleeding.”

“I heal fast.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Nonsense. Sit down.”

The Captain didn’t so much sit down as fall on the other sleeping bag. He was doing worse than Tony thought, then, which meant he had to hurry. He had to… okay, he had to make sure they were warm, that their wounds were taken care of, and then that they were fed. So first, he went outside and rekindled the fire, which was key for most of his plan. Second step — grabbing a pot, filling it with water and setting it on top of the fire. While it boiled, he rummaged in the crates and found the first aid kit.

He knelt beside the Captain with a clean rag in his hand and the pot of hot water next to it. All set up, he began cleaning the Captain’s wounds. His hands worked on their own, as if he had done this thousands of times. When he got to the man’s face, the rag came out covered in dark blood and even darker mud.

“I hope that whatever you’re on helps against infection.”

The Captain said nothing, just stared at Tony. Tony had to avert his eyes, because there was something urgent in the Captain’s steady gaze. Something Tony didn’t want to deal with. He washed the blood out of the rag, giving his back to the Captain.

“Well, now let me take off that mask of yours and then…”

“ _No_ ,” the Captain said, his hand gripping Tony’s wrist.

“I need to clean the wound on your head, don’t be stupid.”

The man’s set his jaw and Tony knew he’d never convince him.

“Fine. Do whatever you want, but if you die of sepsis, don’t blame me.”

Before they went to sleep, they had to eat. Their bodies would need the fuel to heal — and it wasn’t so much that Tony cared about the Captain, but rather that the events of the night had proved he was out of his depth. He needed the muscle and it was better if the muscle was well fed. There was still some stew left from lunch, so all he did was reheat it over the fire and bring it over to the Captain. The man looked less pale by now, but there was a big welt in his arm, surely from the fight. When he extended his arm to grab the bowl, he winced.

“Does it hurt?”

“No.”

“That’s a lie.”

Tony grabbed the bowl himself and before he knew it, he was feeding the Captain. The man didn’t even protest and when he put his arm around Tony’s waist, Tony decided to let it go. The guy had saved his life, after all, and was in no shape to hurt him. And his body was warmer than normal, which was very nice, considering Tony was still naked.

“Do you have a fever?”

The man shook his head. “I run hotter than normal.”

Hm. Probably related to whatever his powers were. Tony longed to tear this man’s mystery apart. Draw that cowl down and ask him a million questions about whatever made his body tick and then pick him apart in his bed.

No. That wasn’t what he thought. What he thought was that the Captain was an evil kidnapper who had brought Tony to the Savage Land and had gotten a well-deserved shield to the head.

“Go to sleep,” he said, escaping from the man’s grasp. The man shook his head again. Maybe the shield to the head had ruined the language centers of his brain. “Why?”

“You’ll escape again.”

“After what happened today? Not a chance.”

“I know you. You won’t give up.”

“You don’t know me.”

The man shrugged. “Still...”

Right. There would be no convincing the man without some sort of gesture, Tony was sure of it. With a sigh, Tony dragged his sleeping bag next to the man then plumped down on it. “See? You’ll hear me leave and I’ll be close enough you can just… grab me. So you can close your eyes and rest.”

“You promise you won’t leave?”

That was… his kidnapper was making _puppy eyes_ at him and Tony, for whatever reason, was going to give in. “I… yes. I promise.”

Before Tony had finished eating his own dinner, the Captain had fallen asleep. Everything was silent and dark, except for the dimming light from the dying fire outside. He could go… no. He wasn’t going outside in the dark. He’d be safe in the cave — the Captain wouldn’t wake up, not considering how tired and hurt the man was. Tony shivered under his blanket. It was so, so cold. How was the Captain doing? Probably worse than him, considering how hurt he was. The only other blanket was lost to the swamp and Tony could handle the cold better, so he took his blanket off and covered the Captain with it.

Half an hour later, he had confirmed that nope, he couldn’t handle the cold at all. He hated nature. Why was he in a cave again? Right, kidnapped by a… a man who was running hot like a furnace. He bit his lip. It was about survival and using whatever meager resources he had. Nothing more. He couldn’t escape if he died of hypothermia, so he slid closer to the Captain, till inside the sleeping bag. Inches away from him, he luxuriated in the man’s body heat. He wasn’t going to hug or hold him, of course, but so close, his eyes fell to the man’s full lips, to the strong jaw, the bruises of the fight. He closed his eyes and hoped he wouldn’t dream about his kidnapper.

But the distance didn’t help, because the next morning, even before he opened his eyes, he felt the Captain’s arms all around him. He was so snug against the man’s broad chest that he could hear his heartbeat, slow and steady. He put his hands against the Captain’s chest — wow, were those muscles hard — and then did nothing. He had to push him away. He had to put some distance between them, but he hadn’t slept so well in years. It was as if his body, relaxed and slack within the embrace, knew this was where he belonged.

The man — his kidnapper, he had to remember that — was still asleep, breathing evenly. He had really nice eyelashes, up close. His lips were… No. No thinking about anybody’s lips. Not thinking about his creepy stalkerish kidnapper’s lips or dimples or strong arms. Yes, it was okay to be grateful for being saved from an even creepier fate, but that close brush with the monster had been the Captain’s fault. He was the one that had brought him here and refused to let him go, for reasons Tony didn’t understand. If he got poisoned or another monster molested him, it’d be on the Captain’s shoulders.

He pushed the Captain away from him, but it was like trying to push a boulder. The man just held on to him even tighter. How could he be so strong?

“Hey,” he said, still trying to squirm away. “I need to… you know.”

The Captain let go of Tony with a grunt but didn’t wake up. Tony sat up and stretched. Oh, it was nice to be free, but the cave was cold, so he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around himself. The Captain had fallen back asleep, with a smile on his lips. Of course the guy didn’t even bother keeping an eye on him — after last night’s adventure, they both knew Tony wasn’t going to venture into the jungle alone. Not without his armor. Where was it, anyway? Back home, too far away from him to be useful? If only he had the armor, he could defeat the Captain and fly back home in time for dinner.

But he didn’t and even if he did, it wouldn’t be that easy. The Captain didn’t know that Iron Man was Tony Stark, so he had to survive as Tony Stark and not let his secret out. He was a resourceful, smart man. He didn’t… he didn’t need the armor, he told himself. He had enough skills of his own and the Captain seemed to have one weakness — Tony himself. He had to use that to his own advantage.

As if Tony’s thoughts had summoned him, the Captain came out of the cave squinting his eyes because the sun was already high in the sky. There were no signs of the previous night’s fight — no wobbliness in his legs, no welts on his arm, no… no alluring weakness. So he did heal quicker. Curiouser and curiouser.

“You’re going out to get lunch today too?” he asked. His stomach was rumbling and he was convinced he deserved a better kidnapping experience than the food in the crates.

The Captain walked past him and knelt next to the stream, without even a nod of acknowledgment. Tony could only see his back when the man drew down his cowl. There was blood caked in his hair. Was he a blonde? It looked like it and Tony would bet his hair was thick and soft when it was clean. As if he was reading Tony’s mind, the Captain plunged his head inside the cold water. Tony worried he’d get a cold for a second before remembering the man was both evil and superhuman. The dried blood and swamp mud dyed the stream dark red. The Captain took his head out of the water and shook it so violently that Tony was sure that the wound he had inflicted on the guy yesterday was gone, impossible as it was.

“I will find some food. There are clothes in one of the crates,” the man said, turning to Tony with his cowl already back on. He stood up and water ran down his big, broad chest. But while he was glad the man’s suit hadn't gone transparent, he wished he had seen the man’s full face. He needed that so… so he could work on finding out the man’s identity once he got back. Yes. For his revenge.

“Yeah. I’m not going back there.”

“Wait for me here,” the Captain added before disappearing into the thick vegetation. It was unnerving how quickly the jungle could swallow people. If the Captain didn’t… no. He wouldn’t think about that.

“I like lobster!” Tony yelled, but there was no answer.

If he had clean clothes waiting for him in the cave and the Captain was gone, then it was time for Tony to wash himself, without worrying about the man’s steady gaze. He dipped his feet into the stream. It wasn’t as cold as he had thought, so he sat in the water. It was clear and there was no risk of monsters — he hoped —. He dunked his head in the water and rubbed the mud out of his scalp. Oh, that was such a glorious feeling. He scrubbed all over his body, leaving his skin red and sore. But he was clean now and no itchy ooze remained. He’d count that one as a victory.

No nosy neighbors in the Savage Land, so he dried himself in the sun, waiting until he was warm and content before going back into the cave. The clothes were folded on top of his sleeping bag. No underwear and the t-shirt was too big, but he’d count wearing something other than dirty underwear as his second victory of the morning.

He laid back on his sleeping bag and analyzed his situation. No shoes, no armor, no map. On the one hand, his survival depended on his kidnapper for now. On the other hand, the jungle was too dangerous and he couldn’t imagine the Captain managing a long distance, not with an unconscious Tony on tow, so the plane or boat or whatever it was the Captain had used had to be close. He needed to explore the nearby area, but there were no clues. The tracks were gone already and the trees were so thick he couldn’t see too far. Maybe he’d have a better vantage point if he… yes. He’d do that.

He took out some crackers and instant coffee from the crates — breakfast being the most important meal of the day — and went outside again. The tree full of vines next to the entrance was perfect for his plan. He climbed up the vines after a few failed attempts — he had always been bad at rope climbing — but it was useless. Even from higher ground, all he could see were trees and vines and flowers and grass and ferns. He would have to try a different approach. A lot of his best ideas came to him while he was working on his workshop, so he had to occupy his hands and maybe his brain will come up with a spark of inspiration.

He had water and instant coffee, which meant he needed a fire. How hard could it be?

Two hours of work later, Tony knew three things: that instant coffee wasn’t so bad if you were in the Savage Land, how to build a fire, and that movies had lied to him about how easy that was. He’d never trust Hollywood again. The silence around the clearing unnerved him and that only got worse when he heard leaves rustling. He left his cup next to him and grabbed one of the firewood sticks. If it was a monster, it wouldn’t catch him unaware this time. Was it a monster? Or… yeah, that was the Captain, stumbling back into the clearing carrying his shield in his arms. He fell to his knees and a bunch of strange fruits spilled out of the shield. He had never seen anything like the starfruit covered in neon fuchsia spots or the very odd, very innuendo-laden eggplants.

Without even thinking about it, Tony rushed to his side and before he knew it, he was putting his hand on the Captain’s forehead.

“Wow, you’re… you’re so hot…”

“Thanks for the compliment,” the Captain said through gritted teeth, before leaning away from Tony.

Up close, Tony could see the man’s skin was covered with a sheen of sweat and his nostrils were flaring. He wasn’t doing so well and Tony needed to figure out what was wrong quickly.

“I mean literally,” Tony said and put his fingers on the man’s neck. The Captain’s heart was racing, nothing like his calm pulse that morning. “You’re running a fever and your pulse is… What’s wrong with you? What happened?”

“I don’t know. I was searching for food and then a plant… it sprayed me and now…” The man waved one hand. “It’ll go away on its own.”

“No, it won’t. It might be contagious, but I think it’s an allergic reaction. Do you remember if there’s something for that in the first aid kit?”

There was no answer — only a moan — but then the Captain put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. He squeezed it, then took a deep breath. Tony put his hands on the man’s waist and then the man tried to stand up, but his legs gave away and he went down again.

“At least take off your uniform,” Tony said, still kneeling in front of the man. “I don’t think it’s helping.”

“… no. That’s not a good idea.”

“I spent an entire night naked in a frigid cave. You’ll survive.”

The Captain made a strangled noise and shook his head, before falling forward. His forehead leaned against Tony’s chest and Tony’s hands moved to the back of his neck.

“It’s not so terrible, hey,” he said, rubbing circles into the man’s nape.

“That’s… that’s not it. Please be… please stop.”

The Captain’s fingers were curled on the rim of his shield, his knuckles white with effort. Tony put his hand over one of the Captain’s. “Whatever it is, I’ll help you.”

Oh, that had been a bad idea. The second their fingers touched, the man let go of the shield and pushed Tony to the ground. Holy fuck, was he big. All his brain could process was that the Captain was on top of him and that was _right_. There was a warm surge to his chest and other less romantic parts of his anatomy — this was where he belonged. He reached the Captain’s cheek with one hand. The man was burning.

“N…no,” the Captain said and he jumped back, heaving. “Please… leave the… I can’t…”

Tony propped himself up on his elbows. What was wrong with him? And that was when Tony saw it, straining against the Captain’s tight spandex pants — it was unfair. That cock was _unfair_. How could anybody expect Tony not to want to feel it, to taste it? Wait. High body temperature. Difficulty breathing. Uncontrollable sexual arousal. “Uh. How did the plant look?”

“Yes, purple and….”

“Wait. It’s the fruit you brought. The one that looks like an eggplant.” Tony crawled closer to the Captain, trying not to spook him. “I know what that is and... it’s bad news.”

“Bad news?”

“I have an interest in… psychotropic plants.” That was an elegant way of saying that he once had spent a sleepless night researching if sex pollen was scientifically possible. “If you don’t… if you don’t orgasm soon, you’ll go into cardiac arrest.”

The Captain’s eyes widened, but he couldn’t speak. He made a strangled noise instead.

“Yeah. It’s okay. I know,” Tony said, caressing the Captain’s cheek. His hand slid down the Captain’s neck and then to his rock hard pecs. “Let me help you.”

Then he went past his navel and finally, he palmed the Captain’s cock over his pants. The man pushed his groin against Tony’s hand at first, but then he shook his head, bit his lip, and moved his hips away.

“Hey, let me help. It’s okay. Relax.”

Tony leaned in closer, but stayed just out of reach. He wanted the Captain to give in and accept his help before doing anything. Not out of kindness, but because he felt powerful like this, with the man's life in his hands.

“Are you… sure? If you’re not, I’ll… I’ll tell…”

Tony laughed. “Of course I’m sure. Wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t.”

And Tony never doubted his decisions, no matter how stupid they were.

In a split second, the Captain had pushed him down to the ground again and had pinned Tony’s wrists about his head. Tony raised his hips, rolled his own dick against the man’s hard-on. That worked — the Captain leaned down and took Tony’s mouth, licking and biting his lips. Oh, damn, every inch of the Captain’s body was strong and hard and Tony wanted all of it — above him, around him, inside him. He wanted to run his hands all over that body, to measure every muscle, study how a body that perfect worked, how each plane intersected, how the man sounded when he was losing control. This was sex. Pure sex and nothing else. He could lose himself in the sensations, no matter who the other person was. If he was going to do this… he would enjoy it.

The Captain’s hands went down to his hips and Tony took the chance to put his arms around the guy’s shoulders and bring him closer. He nuzzled him, taking in his smell — and that got him a growl and a bite. Then his pants were torn — okay, damn it, now he was naked again —.

“No foreplay, then?” Tony said, but the Captain didn’t seem to be able to understand human language anymore. His eyes were wild and his chest rose up and down. He was spreading Tony’s legs, too fast, too rushed. Tony couldn’t let it happen like this, so he grabbed the man’s thick biceps and pushed him until Tony was on top.

The Captain was too confused to react, so Tony climbed down the Captain’s body until he reached his groin. Yes. Jackpot. First he slid his fingers under the man’s waistband and then he pulled it down. The Captain’s cock was out now and it was nothing short of magnificent, leaking more pre-come Tony thought was physically possible. He rubbed his cheek against it and the Captain grabbed his hair then.

“Hey. Calm down,” he said, swatting the Captain’s hand away. He gave it a slow lick, going from the base to the tip.

“… T-Tony, please.”

Right. He couldn’t take his time, because they didn’t have any. He twirled his tongue around the head and then sucked on it while he cradled the Captain’s balls in his hands, just a light tease before the main course. He relaxed his jaw — he wasn’t sure he could fit it all inside his mouth, but damn if he wasn’t going to try. He put a hand around the base and began bobbing his head, sucking on that cock with all the passion it deserved. He was, after all, saving a life.

The Captain screamed and arched his back away. His hand pushed Tony’s head down his shaft. Tony could have moved away, but instead he closed his eyes and let the Captain come inside his mouth. He wanted more of this, of the fullness stretching his jaw, the shortness of breath. He could do this forever — just suck and taste the Captain’s come, lost to the world. He didn’t need anything else.

“That… that should do it…” he said hoarsely, sputtering spit and come all over the Captain’s suit.

The Captain’s temperature was dropping fast, but Tony’s erection wasn’t. He pulled back and sat on his heels, admiring his work. The Captain was a beautiful mess with come smeared all over his pants and his soft dick lying against his thighs. He grabbed his cock, determined to remember this forever, but he didn’t get the chance — the Captain pulled him to his lap and then kissed Tony hard. That wasn’t gentle, but Tony didn’t want gentle. He wanted… yes, exactly what the Captain was giving him: bruising kisses, an arm around his waist and a tight hand around his dick, pumping hard and making it burn, just a bit. It was embarrassing, how quickly he made Tony come with a pathetic whimper against the Captain’s mouth. He put his forehead against the man’s shoulder and his arms around him.

“Thanks,” the Captain said, his voice low.

“Couldn’t let you die on my watch.”

And maybe that would have been a smarter choice but … it had felt wrong, just like being in the Captain’s arms felt right.

His third day on the Savage Land began the same way the first one had ended — with a grueling trek across the jungle, but this time he wasn’t alone and he wasn’t escaping. When he had woken up that morning, he had been alone and next to him, there was a pile of neatly folded clothes. Outside, the Captain was waiting for him with a cup of coffee and the last of the crackers. There hadn’t been much talking, until the Captain had abruptly announced he was bringing Tony home and that had been it. No explanation, no external reason. Couldn’t have been the sex; Tony was great at it.

It had been niggling at Tony since they had left the camp and he had nothing else to think about, because all he could see was the dark of the forest and the Captain’s black uniform ahead of him. There was nothing to distract him from persisting thoughts and from the enigma that the Captain entailed.

“Why? Why suddenly bring me back home?”

The Captain shrugged. “I got what I wanted.”

Tony knew the answer, but he had to ask anyway. It was one of his biggest flaws. “And that was?”

There was no answer. Was the Captain ashamed of what had happened the night before? But why? It had been Tony’s idea and it had worked, which was what mattered. They were both alive and the sex had been… It had been good. Better than good. Okay, he would admit it. It had been the best sex of his life and how depressing was that? This is why he needed to get the Captain to talk and distract him, so if he had to force him into conversation, he would.

“You shouldn’t do this again. Bring people to the Savage Land. It’s dangerous.”

“We managed.”

“I almost died once and then you almost did.”

“We worked well together,” the Captain said and stopped walking. Tony followed suit.

“I wasn’t working with you. I was humoring my kidnapper.”

The Captain flinched and started walking again. “It… wasn’t like that. And you know it.”

Tony knew the Captain was right, which is why he retreated to sullen silence and tried to focus on anything but the Captain. It almost worked.

They walked for one hour or two, Tony wasn’t sure, until they hit a larger clearing that sloped down… a cliff. Tony would bet they were just above the cave, which wouldn’t be so terrible except that there was a Quinjet right in the middle. It shimmered in the light of the Savage Land, a tribute to Tony’s inventive genius, but he could see scratches on the paint and damage from a rough landing. That was how the Captain had taken them to the Savage Land — one of _his_ state-of-the-art, lovingly crafted Quinjets — and it had been right on top of him the entire time.

“Bastard. You stole it from me.”

“It was convenient.”

“You better plan to give it back, I won’t be paying for our equipment.”

“A plane would be very useful for my plans,” the Captain said, playing dumb. Tony would rise above the occasion and avoid the very obvious bait. But he couldn’t help but wonder what the Captain’s plans were. Nobody knew much about what he actually did, only that he was dangerous. Tony was now sure his reputation was earned, but he still hadn’t figured out what the man’s deal was.

Tony decided to put that thought on the big pile of thoughts he was going to ignore and walked to the Quinjet. The door opened and the interior was pristine. Good. And, oh, thank God, there it was, carelessly laying on one of the seats: his suitcase. Not just any suitcase, but the one that housed his armor. This was great. Amazing. Exactly what he needed. He knew he was smiling, but he didn’t care. His armor was there. He was safe.

The Captain got into the Quinjet after him and sat in the pilot’s seat. He was so calm he couldn’t be aware of what the suitcase really was. Which meant Tony had surprise on his side. He rolled, grabbed his suitcase, and by the time he was standing up again, his armor covered him. Inside it, he could relax and be at ease. He could make good choices — so he aimed one of his repulsors at the Captain’s face.

“Ha. Checkmate, Captain.”

“I knew it!” the man said without even a flinch. Instead, he was smiling like a kid who had just learned the circus was back in town.

“What?”

“You kept up the fiction for longer than I expected.”

“ _What_.”

There were few things Tony hated more than being played. Everything made sense. _Of course_ the Captain had left the armor there, defenseless, so he’d get cocky and give himself away, even when it wasn’t necessary. Why did the blasted man know him so well? He didn’t lower his arm, but when the Captain stood up, his body looking impossibly large inside the small cockpit of the Quinjet, he realized there was no way he could fire.

“You need to stop hiding. You need to show yourself to the world. Show the Squadron who they’re up against.”

“You’re one to talk, forever hiding in shadows.”

“I have my reasons.”

“And what were your reasons for doing all this?”

The Captain cornered Iron Man against the wall. Tony swallowed and stood there, breathing shallowly.

“A hunch,” the Captain said.

“What hunch?”

“That I needed to see you. That you were important.”

Tony closed his eyes and tried to block the man’s eyes, his voice, his smell. He couldn’t afford to be distracted like this, because this was it, this was his chance. If he wanted freedom, he needed to… Run away. Put some distance between them. Yes. That. He put his hands on the Captain’s chest and pushed him away. The man tripped back, leaving himself vulnerable. The door was still open, so Tony kicked him out of the Quinjet.

He closed the door and ran to the pilot’s seat. He had a course set and… was that a roar? Of course it was. The Savage Land was full of dinosaurs, which was the main reason he was setting a course to New York and ignoring everything else, like the painful, shrill screams outside the Quinjet. Human screams.

No. He wouldn’t… he wouldn’t go outside. The Captain… he had kidnapped Tony. Tony owed him nothing — yes, he had saved him from the tentacle monster, but Tony had already repaid that debt. They were even.

Besides, the Captain could hold his own in battle, especially with that shield of his. And the shield was… shining bright next to the pilot’s seat. Too bad. He’d get to play with it, discover its secrets, and hope he could trace them to its owner. If said owner wasn’t eaten by a dinosaur. No. That wasn’t going to happen. The engines of the Quinjet geared for take-off.

And then something heavy hit the side of the Quinjet, making the whole thing tremble. Damn. He wasn’t…

He grabbed the shield and bolted outside.

All he could see at first was a gigantic yellow dinosaur, with glistening scales and a spiky tail that wagged from side to side. It was roaring and in its paws, laid the Captain, limp like a rag doll. Tony would have fallen down if it wasn’t for the armor. No. The Captain couldn’t be dead. He wouldn’t be defeated by a dinosaur, not if Tony could stop it.

He flew towards the dinosaur’s left leg with all the speed he was capable of and the collision was enough to make the creature lose its balance. It tilted to the side, and even if it didn’t fall, it loosened its grip on its prey. The Captain somersaulted away from the creature’s paws and landed in a perfect crouch behind Tony. Tony’s chest filled with a warm, fuzzy sensation he wasn’t going to analyze. It wasn’t the time for that.

He threw the Captain his shield and the man caught it with one hand. Why did he even know how to throw the thing?

The dinosaur was charging at them again, with its mouth open and showcasing all its dirty, sharp teeth. But the Captain wasn’t looking at it — he was staring into the jungle and Tony followed his gaze. Oh. The vines. Strong, long vines.

There was no need to talk, no need for even a glance. He flew into the trees and grabbed the longest vine he could find. The dinosaur roared and charged at the Captain, but the man jumped just in time and hit the dinosaur in the head with his shield.

Tony tied one of the vines to a tree trunk and then grabbed the other end. He flew parallel to the Quinjet.

“Now!” Tony screamed.

The Captain began running towards the Quinjet and when the dinosaur got close enough, Tony tensed the vines. Like some sort of Jurassic slapstick comedian, the dinosaur tripped on them and fell on its face. Tony held its breath — maybe it’d be angrier now, but instead of that, it whimpered on the ground for a while and then retreated into the forest. The Captain began walking towards him, his gaze fixed on Tony.

“Well, I think we can count that one as a win,” he said, opening the faceplate.

“Why did you stay?” he asked, putting his fingers around Tony’s wrist. His heart began racing and he was glad the armor was protecting him from the Captain’s touch.

“I couldn’t let you die.”

“Why?”

“Because… well, I don’t like it when dinosaurs eat people. Common human sentiment.”

“That wasn’t it.” The Captain’s hand let go of Tony’s wrist and his fingertips brushed against Tony’s cheek. Opening the faceplate had been a bad idea.

“Then why do you think I did it?”

No words came out of the Captain’s lips. He was a man of action, Tony knew that now, so instead of talking, he smiled — an honest warm smile Tony tried to see as a cruel smirk — and leaned in. Their lips touched and the Captain waited until Tony made his move. He knew he had to take a step back and run back to the Quinjet, but Tony’s entire body betrayed him. He put his arms around the Captain’s waist and brought him closer, closing the distance between them, giving in to whatever was going on. Maybe it was a side-effect of the sex pollen, maybe he was going insane, but now that they were kissing again, Tony didn’t want it to stop.

So that was exactly what the Captain did next — stop and take a step back himself. “Take off the armor.”

“We’re still… the dinosaur could come back.”

“I said _take off the armor_.”

Everybody knew that Tony was bad at following orders, and he was — except in bed. There, he was always at the mercy of anybody with a deep, authoritative voice. The armor fell down and the Captain pushed him against the nearest tree, kissing him deeply.

“Stay there.”

“You’re a tease. What are you…?”

Quickly, without even giving Tony time to react, the Captain tied one coarse thick vine around each of Tony’s wrists. Tony gave them a tug — and to his surprise, they seemed resistant enough to hold his weight. His mind filled with all the wonderful things the Captain could do to him and blood began rushing to his cock.

“Hey… are you planning on leaving me here? Is this payback for kicking you out of the Quinjet?”

“I’m taking you back home… but I’m not done with you. Not yet,” the Captain said and pulled down Tony’s pants.

“Please don’t rip this pair. The armor chafes.”

“Silence. I’m working,” the man said and gave Tony’s ass one light squeeze. He pouted — he knew his pouts were effective — and while the Captain didn’t touch Tony’s cock, at least he gave him one quick peck, before kneeling between Tony’s legs. Tony couldn’t see what he was doing, but he didn’t need to. Soon enough, he felt the vines being tied around his ankles.

“Wow, you’re very resourceful. Like a Boy Scout.”

That got Tony one piercing slap that made his entire body sway. Fuck, fuck, he was getting so damn hard. Big, beefy doms who took no shit had always been his weakness. How did this guy know his kinks so well? Had he come out of Tony’s deepest fantasies, all muscled and tall and ready to make Tony scream?

“Don’t be a brat.”

“I’m not a brat. I’m impressed you just improvised a bondage rig out of jungle vines. Did you use to fuck Tarzan?”

The Captain smirked and leaned closer. ”You won’t get another slap doing that,” he said in Tony’s ear.

“I don’t want another slap!”

“You do. But you’ll only get it if you behave.”

He had a reputation to keep, so Tony rolled his eyes, but he wouldn’t talk anymore. Not until the Captain asked. His whole body was sure of it — if he behaved, the Captain would reward him. And then, like a mirage made out of Tony’s wet dreams, the man put just one arm around his waist and hoisted him up with no effort. Exactly how strong was he? Tony wanted to test the limits of that strength, to play with the man’s body until both of them were tired and exhausted and happy.

He shook and tugged on the vines, but it was to no avail. He remained pinned in place, legs spread, arms behind his head. The Captain took a step back and admired his handiwork. He could do whatever he wanted with Tony and Tony really, really, really needed to stop thinking that was hot. But his brain had decided he was safe, that the Captain would protect him and take care of him. It was so hard to remember that no, that this was… a bad idea, probably his worst idea ever, when the Captain was standing between his legs, watching how Tony’s already hard cock bobbed. He was vulnerable, open and he didn’t mind.

“At least… at least show me your face.”

That was admitting he wanted this, that he wanted this to be real more than he had wanted anything else in his life. He expected nothing, but without even a word, the Captain drew back his cowl, and Tony drew a sharp breath. The man was the most gorgeous, breathtaking man he had ever seen. He ached, all over — not just for the man’s touch, but for his blue eyes, for his flaxen hair and his full lips —.

“Kiss me,” he said and the Captain obliged.

It was a slow steady kiss, nothing like the frantic kissing the night before. They took their time, lost to the feeling of each other. Tony didn’t care that his shoulder blades were hurting or that his cock was begging for release. He wished to stay there forever — but the Captain didn’t agree. He bit Tony’s lower lip and then broke the kiss. He licked Tony’s chest and stopped at his nipples. Tony closed his eyes, preparing himself for the sharp pain of the man’s teeth on his nipples. And it was such exquisite pain, such utter perfection — enough to make him cry out, but not enough to make him want to stop. Oh, couldn’t he keep this? This man, this… thing between them? He felt the rush of a free fall, but the safety of knowing he’d be caught.

Then there was a trail of kisses down his chest, down his navel and then one kiss to the base of his cock. He wanted to laugh — that had been caring and cheesy and sappy and all Tony had ever wanted —, but a moan came out of his mouth instead. The Captain drew away and Tony knew what was coming even before the Captain pulled his cock out of his pants. A shiver went up Tony’s body — he couldn’t wait.

“No foreplay?”

“I’ve waited too long already,” the Captain said. He grabbed Tony’s hips and his fingers dug into Tony’s cheeks. Tony spread his legs wider and smiled at the Captain. Ever since he had sucked that thing, he had wanted this. Yearned for this.

“Tell me your name. You know mine. You know my secret. Please. Just your name.”

“Steve. Name’s Steve,” he said and then he fucked into Tony. _Steve_ , Tony repeated in his mind. He closed his eyes, focusing on the hands pressing down on his hips and on his body opening up for the Captain’s dick. It was exactly as deliciously painful as he had expected. Wanted. ~~Remembered.~~ But he knew it could be better, so he put his hands around the vines and pulled himself up. It made each one of his muscles sore, but he didn’t give a damn. The angle was better now. With every thrust, he lost himself into the sensation a bit more, until there was nothing left in the world but that.

A growl made him open his eyes and for a second he was scared it’d be another monster, but it wasn’t that. The… Steve’s face was scrunched and he was making the oddest noises. He laughed breathlessly and enjoyed the way Steve’s cock pulsed and how the warmth spread inside of him. Steve’s hand cupped Tony’s face and Tony kissed it. Their eyes met and Tony knew that he wasn’t the only one feeling there was something between them, something inexplicable.

“Please don’t… leave me like this.”

“Like what? Hanging? Trapped?”

“ _Hard_.”

Steve laughed with his entire body before pulling out. “Fine. You were so good you deserve to come,” he said while he knelt between Tony’s legs.

“I’m always good! And I always deserve to… yes, that’s it.”

Steve’s mouth was around Tony’s dick now, so wet and so warm. Oh and those were teeth scraping against his skin and a strong grip at the base of his cock because Steve knew everything Tony loved, every little thing that’d drive him crazy. How could he ever last when faced with that? He sunk into his orgasm, let his back arch, and let go of the vines. It didn’t matter — with just one hand on his waist, Steve could hold all of Tony’s weight. Everything hurt and everything was amazing at the same time, even the gentle way Steve held him up while he untied him and the way Steve tucked him into his arms. Tony put one hand on Steve’s shoulders and leaned against Steve’s chest. He listened to his steady heartbeat and forgot about everything else.

When they reached the Quinjet, Steve sat down in the pilot’s chair with Tony still in his arms. Tony curled up on his lap and let Steve make circles on his back and nuzzle him until Tony’s body stopped hurting and his mind was less… well, until he could think. A bit. He kissed Steve’s jaw, before finally speaking.

“I’ll go wash myself,” Tony said. Steve let him go, but first he kissed him one last time. His hand was firm on the back of Tony’s neck, pressing down. That’d leave the kind of bruises that lasted for days and Tony wasn’t supposed to find that hot, but still he moaned.

He got into the bathroom and leaned against the wall. He was so grateful he had designed a spacious bathroom, at least spacious for an airplane. There was a shower stall, comfortable enough for two people. No, he had to stop thinking about that, didn’t he? He turned on the water. Perfect temperature — another technological marvel he was very proud about. He took his time scrubbing away the sweat and the come, but there was no scrubbing away the confusion he felt. Away from the… away from Steve, it all seemed so impossible but still, he felt fine. He felt better than fine: exhilarated, calm, at peace. It all felt right, even the part where he took too long to shower.

The door clicked open.

“I… brought your pants,” Steve said.

Tony didn’t even attempt to cover himself. What was the point? Steve had seen all of him anyway. This was wrong and it was right and all he wanted to do was feel Steve’s hands on his shoulders, but Steve just stood there, daring him to come to him.

And he did, step by step, like a man walking the plank. They were close now, face to face, so close that Tony could hear Steve’s slow and measured breathing. Tony knew what was expected of him: he fell to his knees with no fear and raised his eyes. And what he saw in Steve’s eyes was... well, it was what he needed.

“Haven’t had enough yet?” he asked.

“I’ll never have enough of you,” Steve said with a warm chuckle.

His thumb cupped Tony’s jaw and Tony leaned into the touch, wondering if Steve’s strength and fast healing meant what he thought it meant. He nuzzled his face against Steve’s groin — and yes, his hypothesis was correct. Steve’s dick grew harder and Tony, ever so helpful, sucked on it through the fabric without taking his eyes off Steve’s face. Steve was beautiful like this, relaxed, calm, and totally in control of what was going on. Tony sat back on his heels. He couldn’t wait for what came next.

Steve brought down his pants and Tony wished he was allowed to kiss the sliver of skin just under his shirt. Maybe he could ask, if they ever saw each other again, but his attention snapped back to the present when Steve put his hand around his dick and began touching himself. Tony kept his eyes on it while he took mental notes — slow but tight, simple and without fuss. When Steve’s body tensed, Tony looked up. Steve stopped breathing for a second and his eyes went hazy. Tony closed his eyes and let Steve come all over his face. He had let very few people do that before — not because it was filthy or dirty, but because it was so… intimate. ~~Loving~~.

“You okay there?” Steve asked while he put his cock back into his pants. Tony nodded and took Steve’s hand. Effortlessly, he lifted Tony up and kissed his temple.

Tony stepped away and blinked, trying to wish himself back to normal, but it was impossible. He waited until Steve had left the bathroom before washing his face. The cold water broke him out of the fogginess. Right. This was over. He buried his face in a fluffy towel and tried to focus. He was going back home and would have to… what was he even planning to do? Finish the lair. Yes. That was the first step.

By the time he left the bathroom fully armored, he was looking almost normal and the Quinjet was already in the air. Steve was good at flying it, wasn’t that great and odd. Tony sat down in the co-pilot’s chair and focused on the changing skies beyond the cockpit. A huge moon hung there, bright and round. It had been a while since he had seen it like that — a glorious explosion of light in the dark. They didn’t talk on the journey home, because there was too much to say.

Tony’s mind swirled with confusion. He kept digging into his feelings, expecting hate or relief, but all he found was fear of never seeing the Captain again. Lulled by the engine humming and exhausted from everything that had happened, Tony fell asleep without even wanting to.

He didn’t wake until the Quinjet stopped and that made him spring from his chair.

“What happened?” he said, but Steve wasn’t next to him. He was next to the Quinjet door. “You’re leaving already?”

According to the armor system, they had flown for about five hours and there was no nearby town, only a thick forest silently swaying in the dark of the night. Tony mentally noted down the coordinates. This would be a good start if he ever wanted to be able to find the Captain again. And he did — there was something there, something that needled him. He’d keep poking until he found the answer.

He put his hand around Steve’s bicep. “Wait. You can’t… You kidnapped me and I don’t even get your phone number?”

“If you ever need me, just ask around… I’ll come to you,” Steve said, covering Tony’s hand with his.

“Fine. If you want to act mysterious, be my guest…” He smirked. “But just so you know, I like to make my dates wait.”

“I have the feeling you won’t, this time,” Steve said and kissed him, one last time. It was brief this time — more a threatening promise than a goodbye.

Steve opened the Quinjet’s door and Tony shivered when the cold night wind hit him, even if he was in the armor.

“What are you doing? You don’t fly. You can’t just…”

“Jump?”

Before Tony could say anything else, Steve jumped off into the dark. Tony almost followed, but somehow, he knew they’d meet again. And before they did, Tony had an announcement to plan — it was time to step out of the shadows and give the Squadron hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Steve kidnaps Tony and they first have sex because Steve's been exposed to sex pollen and will die if they don't. Afterwards, they have sex two other times after Steve has decided to let Tony go.
> 
> All through this, it's implied Tony and Steve remember the original universe on some level.


End file.
